More than words
by Corpsegirl
Summary: Kurt is depressed since the death of his mother meeting the vampire Blaine changes everything.
1. Prolouge

Kurt never expected to be in the arms of the love of his life. Only two years ago, he would have said love never would have been found. Only the person he was with at the moment proved him wrong. He was running away with the one holding him. He wasn't sure where, but anywhere with him was good enough for himself. He looked up to his lover and with a gentle whisper he asked "Will you sing to me again please?" He heard that chuckle that made his legs turn to goo. Closing his eyes he heard the song that his lover sang to him at their first meeting. His voice was what made him fall for his lover.

_Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

Kurt hardly noticed the breath tickling his neck, being in a daze from closeness of both of them. Then he felt the scraping of sharp canines against his neck. His eyes widened and try to push away but it was too late. The fangs of his lover pressed into his neck spilling the crimson liquid into the others mouth. This was normal for Kurt but it felt like his lover wouldn't stop. Pushing ever harder he felt his legs finally give in. He was caught by the very same arms that caught him earlier. He gasped feeling his brain go on lock down due to blood loss. "B…Blaine you have to stop; you're taking too much." His pleas were ignored and felt the arms around him tighten their grip on him. Kurt knew from this point on, he was on the edge of death. Everything was going fuzzy and he felt so cold. Finally Blaine let go of the drinking stance he had on Kurt's neck. "Don't worry love, all the pain will be gone soon."

Kurt could hardly hear what he was saying but assumed it was words of love and affection. He could see the red around Blaine's mouth. It was blurry, but he could tell it was blood. Then he felt those lips he had kissed so many times before on his own lips. It was a short kiss but was enough to convince both that they were meant for each other. Then as quickly as everything happened, Kurt blacked out hardly having answers as to what Blaine was up to. Blaine sighed and kissed the others forehead. "I'm sorry Kurt, I had to."


	2. First Day

Kurt jolted up in a sitting position. His alarm was making the annoying noise he heard every morning to get up. His breathing was uneven. It took him a second to realize he just had a nightmare. He clutched the sheets underneath him trying to calm down. His breathing evened out and he released the sheets. He hit the snooze button, groaning, and got up to get ready for the first day of school. Of course, he was up earlier than most teenagers to do his moisturizing routine. He sat in front of his vanity and started working on his face. His thoughts wandered back to his dream. Why would he have nightmare about vampires of all things? It was a really cute and handsome vampire though. Just the thought of dying scared him the most of all. Finishing up, he got his outfit he picked the night before and quickly dressed. He looked in the mirror doing a few final touches to his hair. Slinging his book bag over his shoulder, he went up the stairs to go eat breakfast. Of course his dad Burt was at the kitchen table eating his normal breakfast of Slim Jims and soda.

"Dad, I told you I'd make you breakfast in the mornings. You know that isn't healthy." Kurt rolled his eyes and went to fridge to get some orange juice and milk. Cereal was the best option at the moment for himself. He was still nervous about school. He was afraid he would up chuck if he ate a big breakfast. He had not been to school since he was eight. When his mother died, it had been so hard; he hardly wanted to go to school. His father decided it was best to homeschool him so he didn't have so much pressure. Kurt saw that he didn't have any friends so he decided that school wouldn't be that bad and he would make some friends. He didn't think schools were anything that bad. Eating his breakfast his dad questioned him the whole time. "So your first day. I'm kind of shocked Kurt, it is your second to last year. I mean if you wanted to join school two years ago I might not be so hesitant. You would have started new."

"Dad you're doing nothing but making me more nervous. There is nothing for me to be scared about."

"Just in my day people weren't so welcoming to homosexuals." Burt had always known his son was gay and welcomed Kurt more than anything.

"Dad, it's a new day any age, I doubt there would be bullies."

"Just remember, call me if you can't take it."

Kurt went to put his dishes in the sink. "Well I am off." He grabbed his keys to drive his Navigator to school. Of course his dad could be right about bullies. Coming up on the school he eyes widened. He never expected school to be like this. They were nothing like movies expect for the cheerleaders and jocks. They seemed just the same. Finding a parking spot he parked here. He couldn't believe how school could be. Stepping out of his Navigator, he noticed the stares he was given right away. "This is what it feels like to be watched." His mind said. The jocks were watching him like he was fresh meat. Heading to the office, he ignored the stares. A woman was there to greet him. "Hello, I'm Miss Pillsbury. I am going to show you how high school works. You probably know but your dad informed me that you have never had a school experience expect for kindergarten." Kurt nodded adjusting his book bag on his shoulder. "Here is a map of the school and I marked the classes in numbers to show you where you're supposed to go" She smiled handing the paper to him.

"Thank you very much." Seeing his locker number, he found that he was right next to it.

"Your first class is across from your locker here. Now I have to deal with some beginning of the year stuff. Remember my office is next to the main office if you ever need me." He nodded opening his locker. This is what school was like. He reached into his bag and grabbed a magnet and a picture. The picture was of him and his mother before she died. He stuck it on the locker and smiled. He figured that's all he needed to make the day great.

He turned to come face to face with a jock. His letter jacket told him he was. There were three more jocks behind him looking like they meant business. "Hello, I'm David Karafosky, that doesn't matter, I'm here to give you your welcoming slushie. Usually they are meant for the glee club and freshman but were making an expectation for you. We hear all about how you never have been to school." Kurt backed up into his locker. David reached behind him and took a cup. "Welcome to the school" As a reaction Kurt closed his eyes. Then he felt what could only feel like being bitch slapped by an iceberg. The jocks laughed and walked away. He wiped the slushie away from his eyes and opened them to see the boy from his dream.

"Are you okay?" The boy said handing Kurt a towel. He took it wiping his face from the sticky flavored ice.

"Yes, umm thank you. I'm Kurt Hummel." He stuttered a bit.

"I apologize for their behavior just stay out their way and they shouldn't bother you too much. I'm Blaine Anderson" He was taken back a bit and only smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine. I'm sorry I don't mean to cut things short but I need to get to the bathroom before class." The other smiled and stepped out of the way. Kurt smiled back at him and walked to the bathroom to wash up. His heart was beating fast. The boy existed but why was he in his dreams. He never had seen him before, right? He shook his head deciding that he should focus on that later. Using the towel, he wiped his coat he had over his shirt. He peeled it off and put it in his book bag. First day and his dad was right, there were bullies. He walked out seeing the bullies were nowhere in sight and continued to his first class. Seeing that there was a seat in the back he sat down. He pulled out a notebook to write down things he would need. "Hey boy who are you."

Kurt looked up to see a black girl next to him, her eyes directed towards him. "Kurt Hummel and you are?"

The girl laughed "I'm Mercedes; I think we are going to be great friends." He was taken a bit back. "Don't worry, I saw you get slushied. I think that were in the same clique now." Kurt knew this was going to be a crazy year.


	3. Is it love?

Kurt couldn't believe he made a friend the first day. Of course this friend meant he was going to be the friend of her friends. Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina, Rachel and Finn, they were all part of the Glee club. It seemed that stereotypical groups in high school were true. "So Kurt do you sing at all?" Rachel asked smiling brighter than any student he has seen here so far. Kurt swallowed what he thought might have been slimy cafeteria food and laughed nervously. "I sing in the shower. I do like musicals and Broadway though." Rachel smile disappeared right away and went to doubt. "We need someone to join one more kid that's it." Mercedes looked at Kurt. "Boo let me hear you sing." "I told you I can't really sing. I mean…" Kurt stopped mid sentence seeing Blaine walk into the cafeteria. He seemed to have brought his only lunch. Santana followed his eyes. "I see you have your eyes on Mr. Blaine Anderson. He is the cutest boy of the school hardly associates with anyone besides the unpopular mostly us actually. He can sing really well. If we could get him on our team there would be no stopping us." Of course Mercedes turned her gaze back to Kurt. "Go ahead and sing for us." Make encouraged him. "Kurt its okay I can't sing either so don't be shy"

Kurt breathed in and took a breath.

"_Cellophane,  
Mister Cellophane,  
Should have been my name,  
Mister Cellophane,  
'Cause you can look right through me,  
Walk right by me,  
and never know I'm there.  
Never even know I'm there"_

Everyone looked at Kurt with wide eyes. "You have to sing that for Mr. Shue." Rachel said with joy standing up and quickly leaving with Finn. "Wow Kurt I mean that was great you're almost as good as Rachel." Tina said complimenting him. Kurt was taken a bit back. "Really I have never really had practice." He smiled finally feeling like he might have a place in the school. "Blaine is looking at you" Quinn said looking in her compact checking her hair. Kurt looked over and saw Blaine staring at him with what could be a combination of lust and admiration. He just kept staring even though he saw Kurt looking at him. Kurt got up and dumped his tray and walked off to anywhere but where Blaine was. Of course his new friends called for him but he ignored it. "Kurt, be in the music room after school okay!" Artie yelled after him. He was feeling sick and confused. Why did that happen? He found the nearest place to hide. This was behind the bleachers. No one was there and it looked like no one had been there for weeks. He rested his back against the wall trying to breathe right. First this guy was in his dreams and now he was watching him during lunch. He was even sure he was watching him in the halls. "Hello Kurt." He heard in that voice he heard earlier that morning. "Bl…Blaine, ho...How did you find me? You were just in the cafeteria." Blaine looked at him confused. "I got up and walked just like you did." Kurt shook his head trying to figure out what he meant. No one could move that fast. Blaine was still sitting down when he left.

"I heard you singing you sound beautiful."

Kurt only looked at Blaine with what could only be thanks. "Thank you I didn't think I sang that loud. I am glad you heard though. I was told you have a rather good singing voice yourself."

"Thank you also I guess you haven't heard it so I guess you have to hear it"

"You're going to sing for me?"

"Just for you no one else…you're very special."

Kurt couldn't help but the blush that appeared on his face. This Blaine seemed to take an interest in him as much as Kurt in him. "I have to do it some other time though the bell is going to ring in five minutes and I hate for you to be late to one of your classes." He didn't say anything else expect kiss Kurt's hand and walk away. Kurt himself was in a daze. He seemed to just be drunk from the very presence of Blaine. He shook his head remembering he had five minutes and got to his locker. Mercedes was there waiting. "I saw Blaine walk out after you. Tell me all the dirty details."

He kept a straight face not wanting to really tell her what happened but found he might be better friends with her if he did. "He talked to me and said I had a beautiful singing voice. Then he said he was going to sing for me. He stopped saying he I was going to be late to class. He kissed my hand and left." Mercedes got excited. "That's why he doesn't have interest in girls. He swings in a whole different direction. "Kurt nearly dropped his book bag. "It's just a friendly gesture Mercedes. I mean I just…"

"You don't swing that way?"

"I do just I don't want a relationship. As I told you before I just want to get used to school. Maybe next year I might find someone."

"Someone is trying to find you though."

"They will have to wait then."

"Kurt, I promise Blaine will find a way to impress you. He is very dedicated."

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at his map seeing. He has to go all the way to the other side of the school. "See you later." He said walking off hoping he find his way to his class. Looking at his map he finally found his class. It was French 101. He was already good at French learning for a few years now. Walking in, he found Blaine in there with the only seat available next to him. Why did Kurt have to have a seat next to Blaine after what happened. "Bonjour Kurt." He said patting the seat next to him. He sighed sat in the chair crossing his legs. "Blaine veux expliquer? Comment vous êtes arrivé ici si vite? » (Blaine, do you want explain? how you got here first ?)

Blaine flat out ignored him. He wrote in the notebook he had and acted like he didnt know Kurt was there. "Well someone doesnt know French that well » He said offended like. Je comprends très bien le français je ne veux pas vous dire comment je suis arrivé ici si vite.» Kurt glared before getting out a note book and a text book he got from the teacher that decdied to drop in front of him that moment. He jumped but Blaine didnt even blink from writing. It seemed like for the rest of the class he would ignore him. Until he felt a hand on his leg almost touching his thigh. He jerked in responce. He only squuezed his leg to calm him down. Kurt was completely still afraid that he do something else more than touching his leg. This almost lastest for ten minutes before the bell rang. His hand moved away slowly as everyone filed out of the room. Blaine looked at Kurt and gave one of those smiles that made hearts melt. Kurt was taken back he hardly even noticed the hands that were on his hips. There was a bit of pressure on them as Blaine was rubbing circles into his hips. Kurt back up into the desk. He looked in back of him to see that the teacher wasnt there. Dont worry Kurt there is no class in this room. » He pushed Kurt so he was sitting on the desk with his legs dangling off. Kurt himself felt like he couldnt breathe. Why was blaine doing this. Mercedes was right. He wanted Kurt. Blaine swiftly moved to get between Kurt's legs. Then it happened. Kurt felt like his lips were on fire. His lips were pressed to the others. He felt lips press agian against his own. Blaine wanted him to kiss back. He didnt know why but he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck kissing back. He knew this was right more than anything. Kurt was supposed to be here kissing him. There was a slight pain on his lip as Blaine bit it to make him open his mouth. Kurt never really got to french kissing before he wasnt even sure if he wanted to do this in the first place. He tried to pull away but the other decided it was a great time to attack his neck. Apperntly his neck was a good spot because let out a moan. It made blaine smile against his neck and licked repeatly. Kurt couldnt help but let moans out this felt good. His arms still rested around the Blaine's neck. Ten there was a bite. Nothing really bad but it hurt. Reality it Kurt at moment at the postion he was in and not to mention he was missing class.


	4. Blood Moon

As Kurt got home, Burt was not home as he expected. A note was there, saying that he would be late and for him to call as soon as he got home. He decided to do a bit of homework before calling. Going to the table, he smiled and pulled out books and set them on the table. Homework was such a drag. He wanted to sing and just entertain. Grades did come first, but with school, there was glee club also. He missed that because of _Blaine_. The name gave him chills alone just thinking about it. Did Blaine have feelings for him or was he a sex toy for him? Kurt liked him, that's all that mattered. He finally decided to start dinner for himself and his dad. He also picked up his cell and called.

_Ring ring "Hey buddy, I won't be home for dinner but, hey, at least less dinner preparations okay?"_

Kurt sighed. "Okay, bye dad." He hung up and made dinner for himself.

The doorbell rang when he was cutting up chicken, which confused him. No one should be here, no one really knew him. Opening the door there was _Blaine_. "I hear you are alone." He says quietly looking at his feet. Kurt opens the door and gestures for him to come in. Blaine shook his head.

"Please, do come in." Kurt finally said. He came in immediately. "How did you know I was alone? I found out fifteen minutes ago I was going to be alone and just-" Kurt was cut off by a kiss.

"Go do homework please. I'll make you dinner okay?" Kurt was too swooned to really object and went to do his homework. He could start to smell baking chicken and maybe seasoned rice, he wasn't quite sure, but it smelled quite good. Finishing his homework, he went to the kitchen island to find that Blaine had vegetables and rice already done and was checking the chicken.

He smiled. Blaine kissed him and gestured for him to sit on the bar stool. He waited and started to talk, "Blaine what are we? Are we Boyfriends? Are we Friends with benefits or are-? "He was interrupted yet again by "We are lovers; hopefully by the night of the full moon."

"What do you mean by the full moon? You think of us as lovers?"

"Of course, I do Kurt. I mean, think about it for a second. You wouldn't have let me do those things to you in school unless you had feelings like that, correct?"

"I… no… Blaine you're a great guy, I can tell, but what you did to me in school is out of pure lust and probably hormones. I don't love you, Blaine."

"I never said we loved each other. We are lovers but in a different sense, is what I meant. I said the full moon because my plans won't go right for the moon viewing I had planned for us."

Kurt relaxed a bit thinking that Blaine wasn't out to get him. The lovers thing was confusing him like crazy. Blaine took the chicken out of the oven and smiled to him humming a tune that he was familiar with; it was soothing. It sounded like an 80's song, most likely. Blaine put a piece of chicken on Kurt's plate and gestured for him to eat while he got the leftovers in the fridge.

"Blaine, please explain to me what you mean. I am just five minutes from throwing you out. I mean seriously!" Kurt's anger had finally taken over. The other stood there smiling at Kurt as if he was a puppy that you swoon over. He had it. Kurt stood up quickly almost knocking the stool he was sitting on over. He grabbed Blaine's arm roughly and tried to tug him to the door. He wouldn't budge. "Get out already!" As if Blaine got hit in the face he turned his face to the side. He didn't say anything but went to the door and went out. Kurt meanwhile let go as he went out the door thinking _"That was easy…"_

"Kurt, let me back in please."

"No. You won't answer me, so I won't give you the satisfaction of seeing me."

He locked the door in case Blaine tried to get back in. He didn't want to deal with Blaine. He decided to eat, get to his moisturizing routine, and a shower. Finally there would be bed. He just needed to keep Blaine off and out of his life. He didn't know what he was thinking. As he sat at the barstool he took a bite of the chicken. It was amazing. Not too many spices and not too few. Blaine was a good cook, he had to admit that. Eating his dinner he washed dishes and went upstairs only to hear a song go off in his back pocket.

"_Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show"_

Picking up his phone he found Blaine's name across the screen. How did he program his number in the phone? Better yet put a song on there he knew wasn't there before. He answered and hung up. He didn't want Blaine in his life. Kurt growled going into the phone making sure to delete the song and number both. He have to put the number on ignore as well. The phone went off as a beep signaling a text message as he only took two steps.

He opened his phone. _"Kurt please don't ignore me. I promise I will explain things, just give me time, okay? Plus why did you delete my number? It's hard to find that song."_

Kurt chucked his phone at the bed not wanting to even reply. How did he know he deleted the number? The guy had to watching him somehow. He wasn't even near windows. He looked around, not sure if Blaine was in his house. Going to his bedroom window there was no Blaine outside. His dad's car did pull up. He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't even know if he should tell his dad he had a stalker. Kurt grabbed his towel and went to take a shower wanting to think about it later. After the shower, Kurt decided to tell his dad in case Blaine did come back. He was stalking him and that was a crime; if his dad was on alert nothing would probably happen.

Getting downstairs his dad was already out of his work clothes and sitting in his armchair watching some guy show. "Dad, I need to talk to you about someone at school." Burt turned his face to see Kurt had a worried look on his face. He turned off the TV and gestured to Kurt to sit on the couch. "Yeah bud, you know I'm here." Kurt was a bit taken back maybe he understood because it was his first day of school. He sat on the edge of the couch. "There is this boy at school. He kind of kissed me and …" Kurt stopped seeing the expression on his dads face turn from surprise to anger. "Who is he? He had no right to!"  
"Dad, I kissed him back, he didn't do anything wrong. I just needed advice. Like, how do I approach someone I like? He is just so forward. I've never had someone that I liked before."

"Well, I'm sorry I over reacted. I guess my boy is finally getting out in the world. Well, I don't know if it works the same but your mom was a bit forward when I showed interest and the best I could do was tell her it made me uncomfortable and she stopped. If he truly likes you, he will stop. I mean, I'm not good at relationships as you know."

"What about Carole?"

"Yeah, but I think you should see how things go. Maybe he is new at relationships just as much as you. He has a hard time showing it."

Kurt smiled he had just protected Blaine by not telling the whole truth to his dad. Maybe he was right, Blaine wasn't good at showing feelings and didn't know how to express how he felt. Then again he was pretty weird. He gave his dad a good night kiss before going upstairs to get his moisturizing routine done. Once he was finished he plugged his phone in the charger only to find two new messages.

First one was:

_"Kurt, please do forgive me for doing this, but I think maybe we shouldn't talk to each other. I was wrong."_

Second one was:

"_Kurt, never mind, I think that we should talk. I just have a hard time talking to people I like."_

Was this guy bi-polar? Kurt sighed and texted back.

"_Stop being so forward, please. It helps me understand you more if you talk and stop being so…physical. I am going to bed, please don't text back."_

He snuggled in his bed thinking tomorrow if Blaine doesn't stop he would be telling his dad and reporting him.


	5. Try out and New Views

"Don't worry Kurt it will be okay just trust me okay?" The vampire said pulling Kurt against him. "I do Blaine just I am not sure I'm ready." Blaine kissed the other deeply running his hands up his sides. "Trust me your ready I wouldn't have even thought about it even if I didn't think you were ready." Kurt breathed heavily as he felt breathing against his neck. "I trust you Blaine" Then the fangs pierced his neck. He clutched the closest thing to him which was the shirt Blaine had on. His eyes clenched closed tight. He felt the blood leave him as he heard slurps. He relaxed feeling a routine sensation in his body. It numbed the pain and was pleasurable. He let out groan. "I love you" was whispered as Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine had blood around his mouth. His own blood.

Kurt jolted straight up into a sitting position. He was covered in a slight sweat. Why was he dreaming about Blaine. It was a vampire dream to. Was he addicted to the idea of Blaine in control of his life. He checked his alarm clock to his left to see he was five minutes from his alarm going off. He smiled. "Just remain calm, Just a dream.." Was his inner thought. He turned his alarm off. Just as he was going to enter the bathroom to start a moisturizing routine his phone played.

"Hold me close don't ever let me go

More than words is all I ever needed you to show"

Kurt froze in place. He deleted it. Only one person had that ring tone as well. BLAINE

Kurt glanced around the room to see nothing was out of order. He walked to the phone picking it up. Across the screen was "New message from Blaine." He was sacred stiff he deleted the number and the song. He know he did. Which meant Blaine was in his room watching him sleep and messing around with his phone. He didn't know whether to look at the message or tell his dad what happened. Blaine was now sneaking in his house. Kurt grabbed the phone and jogged down the stairs. He looked to the fridge to see a note.

"Hey bud at Carole's for breakfast i hope you don't mind. Going to work afterwards wont be home for dinner again. I promise we will have dinner together Friday.-dad"

Kurt screamed in frustration. Blaine had to have known this. He knew when he was alone, his number and how to break into his house. He opened his phone checking the message.

" Good Morning Kurt, wanted to let you know I wont be talking to you today for reasons I will explain...some time. I hear your trying out for Glee after school. I promise I will be there to hear you sing I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Why didn't Kurt just report him. The police would say there was no evidence or that Kurt didn't delete the number or song. It was a harmless high school crush. Getting up stairs he hardly took his time with the moisturizing routine. He turned his TV on tot he news to hear latest celebrity gossip. "IN Lima, Ohio last night a man was murdered." Kurt's ear focused in that sentence. A murder in Lima hasn't happened since forever. "The man had puncture marks on his neck. From what the police are saying he was covered in blood and was pale signaling blood loss. As of now the police have no clues or suspects of this crime. As of this moment the police are sending a curfew and warning to people who go out at night."

He sighed turning off the TV. He wasn't going to go outside at night still the thought of a murderer in town scared him. He was so protected all these years in the house that just crimes were not his worries. Kurt got ip looking for his clothes for the day deciding to have lots of layers. Getting outside he looked around he was expecting the murderer to be there worse Blaine. No one in site he got in his navigator and started the car before he felt hands wrap around his cheat. "Good morning darling." Blaine said from the back seat squeezing Kurt tightly.

Kurt lost it and literally jumped out of his car. "Get the hell out of my car Anderson!" He yelled. Blaine in the Mean time climbed in the front in the drivers side. "Ill drive you to school. You just want to bring me home is all." That goofy grin. It almost made the other give in but he opened the car door and demanded again that Blaine get the hell out. He sighed getting out. "I'm sorry Kurt just let me try to help you in the best way I can."

"I don't need help okay! I don't have anything you can help me with!"

"Your depressed Kurt step one is admitting your in denial about it"

Kurt paused. Blaine for once was right. He was sad and just plain lonely. He sighed and walked up to other. He slapped him in the face. "What the hell are you doing in my house at night, messing with my phone and watching me sleep!" Blaine looked shocked. "How did you know I was watching you sleep. I was sure you were sleeping."

"I was asleep I assumed you were being the creepy person you are."

"I am not creepy just overly loving and pushy. Also I cant help but be forward. Your so beautiful and have the voice of a angel. It just get me thinking how you sound singing a whole song."

Kurt knew he had a good singing voice just no one ever wanted to hear him sing yet. Blaine must have heard him sing Cellophane. "Thank you maybe I just wow I will sing for you alone some time just…I need to get to school." he said amazed and smiling. "Glee will love you Kurt I mean I will join with you if you wish."

"I will judge you when you try out with me." Kurt felt comfortable with Blaine on a subject he liked. "I just…you can drive me to school."

Blaine jumped with join taking Kurt's keys from his hand. As the other got in the drivers seat and started the car again. Kurt couldn't believe he just fell for that. He sighed adjusting his bag and stepping in the passengers seat. They remained silent as the ride went on. Blaine's hand would travel to Kurt's leg a number of times before he would smack his hand. He didn't like to be touched. As they pulled into a parking spot at the school Blaine gave Kurt a kiss before heading out of the car totally ignoring any shouts he was thrown from the other.

Mercedes was waiting outside the car with a look of anger on her face. "Where were you boy? was eager to hear you sing I mean we all described you as a awesome singer."

"I'm sorry Blaine Anderson happened. He distracted me before I could get there on time."

"You mean the freak of the school. Him and his brother… just wow I wish it was his brother instead of him.

"He has a brother?!" Kurt's face full of surprise

"Yeah he's a actor you know Cooper Anderson? Star of Magic Mike? His older brother. He visits every now and again. Blaine seemed well pissed off when he is around."

"Oh my gosh. The Cooper Anderson is my stalkers brother." Kurt was just swooned over.

"Stalker? What do you mean?" Mercedes looked concern putting a hand on the others shoulder.

"Blaine came to my house then told me weird things before I kicked him out. I mean he even stole my phone without me knowing and programmed his number. He knew where my house was! Then he got bi-polar saying we shouldn't be friends then be friends on text. " He left out a lot just to protect Blaine from what anger Mercedes probably could unleash.

"Kurt he works for the office it doesn't shock me he got your address. it's a harmless crush."

Kurt knew it no one would believe him even if Kurt filmed the whole thing. "

He smiled at Mercedes letting her know he wanted the subject dropped. As school went on that day the few times that he saw Blaine he completely ignore him not even look at him. He meant what he said by I cant talk to you.

Kurt was eager to try Glee club. Singing was something that made him happy. Entering the room there was Blaine listening to his I-pod mouthing words.

Everyone was looking at him as if he were a alien. Mr shue entered the room smiling. "Okay so as you know I have two students trying out for glee club. I have heard much about Kurt. Blaine from what I heard in the class room you will ace this already meaning welcome to the glee clumb. ."

Kurt looked to Blaine who already had his I=pod put away. Mercedes had the look of "what the hell" Kurt walked to the front of the room. He had to impress everyone. He was nervous for the first time in his life. Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt told Mr. Shue told him the song and he started.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right wish right now, wish right now.

Can we pretend airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars

.I could really use a wish right, wish right now, wish right now" Kurt stopped smiling. Blaine looked like he was just swooned over Kurt. Everyone clapped knowing Kurt was pretty much already a remember.

Mercedes whistled to encourage more. "Welcome Kurt, I am glad you NS Blaine could join. Now lets pick a song that shows our true feelings. Come back tomorrow with a suggestion" Mr shue said dismissing the class.

Kurt talked with the Glee members for a while. Blaine looked like he was something to eat the entire time staying away from Kurt at all times.

When everyone left Kurt approached Blaine. "You know I enjoy your cooking maybe we can work on dinner for each other tonight. My dad is gone."

Blaine himself remained silent. "You sound like a angel." he said getting up and kissing Kurt. He kissed back enjoying the coolness yet heat of the other's lips. "You like pasta right?" He said smiling. Kurt felt like Blaine was out of energy or something. He sighed grabbing Blaine's hand.


End file.
